


pray 4 love

by kuroken



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, mentions of namjoon/jin, mentions of yugyeom/jungkook, p much that what happens when yoongi sees hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken/pseuds/kuroken
Summary: To Yoongi Hoseok was the sun so bright so warm so happy until one day he wasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn’t new year’s anymore but let’s just pretend!!!! sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that good stuff

“Come on you like Namjoon and his friends have cute friends.” Yoongi just snorted, god how he hated New Year’s just gross couples kissing while taking selfies.

_You’re just bitter._

“Come on Jimin won’t be there.” Jin tried to convince him one last time, Jimin that name left a sour taste in both boys’ mouth. Yoongi sighed and ran his hands over his face, “you aren’t going to give up till I say, yes are you?”  
Jin laughed.

Someone just pushed him, some random drunk person just pushed him and made him spill his drink on his expensive ass shirt what a great way to ring in the new year.  
He growled as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Come on Yoongi you don’t want to bring in the New Year with a frown,” Jungkook elbowed him, Yoongi glared at his junior, “don’t you have someone else to bother.” He hissed, he pulled out his phone _‘how to get a stain out a white shirt?’_

Jungkook huffed and mumbled something that Yoongi didn’t catch. He really wasn’t in the mood to fight his junior.

“What do you want Jungkook?”

Jungkook suddenly found his hem of his shirt interesting, “look I know you and Jimin ended things on a bad note, but come on it’s been 6 months.”

Yoongi gritted his teeth stop telling me what to do what to feel shut up shut up.

“You mean if you came home one day and found Yugyeom and Bambam fucking you’d be just be peachy? You would forgive and forget?” Jungkook tensed, “Would you Jungkook?” He spat bitterly.  
“No.” Jungkook patted his shoulder, “Sorry.”

 _I’m sorry you don’t deserve this, but Jimin is my friend too,_ the words went unsaid.

People poured into the kitchen to refill their drinks or to get new ones Jungkook disappeared with the crowd. Probably to shove his tongue down Yugyeom’s throat.  
  
**9:12 to: jin if I stay here i’m gonna beat jungkooks ass**  
_9:13 from jin: what did he do? (confused emoji)_  
**9:13 to jin: what didn’t he do**

“Yah! Min Yoongi!” Yoongi groaned. An arm wrapped around him, “I know some cute girls that might be in your taste tonight or do you want some nice dick because I know people, or you know a good old threesome!”  
Jaebeom aka Jay had a loud ass mouth on him no wonder he and Zico and he got along so well.

“Fresh out of a relationship still nursing some wounds you know,” Yoongi said coolly, Jay nodded solemnly.

“Whatever you say just hit me up.”

Jay grabbed another beer out of the fridge, “you still sucking Jiho’s dick?”

Jay cackled, “Nah he’s sucking mine.” Yoongi laughed into the now empty kitchen save for the passed out pink haired man on the floor, Yoongi dug through the drawers.

 _Ah_  
Kihyun would look truly beautiful with a half assed drawed on dick on the side of his cheek or forehead, he would do both for he was feeling extra petty tonight.  
He made his way around the two-story house some people talked to him Hyungwon high fived him for drawing dicks on Kihyun’s face and was dying of laughter.  
He saw Taehyung but said nothing, just made his way around the alcohol buzzing in his system he thought about taking Hyejeong back home she smelled nice and had nice boobs. Not that Yoongi cared too much for breasts.

 **11:05 to jin: im going home**  
_11:06 from jin: (angry emoji)_  
_11:06 from jin: NOO ITS NOT NEW YEARS IM NOT LEETTING YO ULEAV E_  
**11:07 to jin: are you drunk already?**  
_11:07 From jin (happy emoji)_  
**11:08 to jin: smh lightweight**

 _11:10 from unknown number: come to the deck_  
**11:10 to ?: who r u?**  
1 _1:11 from ?: jay who else_  
1 **1:12 to jay: jay who?**  
_11:12 from jay: FUCKIGN MIN YOONGI GET UR ASS OVER HERE OR UR GONNA MISS SOME DICK_  
**11:13 to jay: How did you get my number?**  
_11:14: from jay: Namjoon (cool shade emoji)_  
_11:14 from jay: Come on hes cute and nice_  
_11:15 from jay: he smells like flowers and sunshine and jihos not down for a threesome tonight_  
**11:15 to jay: so im getting your slopping seconds?**  
**11:15 to jay: pass**  
**11:16 to jay: I’m going home with hyejeong**  
_11:17 from jay: (eyes emoji)_  
_11:17 from jay: ?? idk who she is_  
Yoongi paused for minute would Hyejeong be up for a threesome?  
**11:18 to jay: Which deck?**  
It couldn’t hurt, right?  
_11:18 from jay: HA_

His name is Hoseok and he took Yoongi’s breathe away, but Jimin also did that and he broke his heart.

He pressed Hoseok against the wall teeth clashing, hands wandering, clothes being shed.  
“You guys are assholes did you forget I’m here,” Hyejeong pouted, and crossed her arms in front of her.

Yoongi and Hoseok looked at each other, then back at her.  
“I’ve never done it with a girl,” Hoseok admitted.

Hyejeong didn’t seem phased though she seemed quite pleased, “do you want to or just Yoongi?” Hyejeong asked truly she didn’t mind.  
Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck, Yoongi shifted in his bed.

“It’s fine but if you want Yoongi.” Hoseok replied. Would it make Yoongi more of an asshole than he already if he kicked her out? He frowned at the thought.

A phone dinged it was Hyejeong's  
“Damn Chanmi, sorry I gotta go.” She quickly apologized, “hope you guys have fun,” and she dashed out the room.

_11:55_

“So, do you still want to have sex?” Yoongi asked Hoseok shrugged, “if you want.”  
“I asked.”

“It’s up to you,” Hoseok smiled at him god help him.

Well that killed the mood Hoseok wasn’t supposed to smile at him _like that_ make him feel all gushy and mushy like mashed potatoes. Hoseok wasn’t a one night stand Hoseok deserved to be taken on dates showed off the world. …Wait he wanted to date Jung Hoseok fuck.

“Do you like pancakes or waffles?”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at him, _you cook?_

  
_12:00_

“Happy New Year’s Yoongi,” Hoseok beamed at him as the toaster popped out the waffles he grabbed one of the chocolate chip waffles from the toaster and poured syrup on it.

“Happy New Year’s Hoseok.” Yoongi whispered. He liked this, he really liked this and it was scary.

 _12:01 From jin: hap py new year ilove u!!!!!!!_  
_12:02 From namjoon: happy new year! (firework emoji)_  
_12:02 From jay: did you get the dick_  
_12:03 From jay: wait r u a top or bottom?_  
_12:03 From jay: did you give him dick?_  
_12:04 From jay: happy new year from ur local gay bro_

 _9:05 From kihyun: I fucking hate you_  
_9:06 From kihyun: I hope you walk into traffic asshole_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written since 2015 ??  
> I mean I had unpublished stuff on my old laptop but that’s all gone bc of hard drive failure and I never backed any of it up :/ so I’ve been in a slump for a few months now but I’m trying to get back into writing so yeah sorry if this was bad!!!  
> probably only gonna be few chapters too?


End file.
